


No...please

by Wolf_cub200



Series: Two player game: Boyf Riends One shots [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I don't know why I torture my favorite characters, I swear I love these characters, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_cub200/pseuds/Wolf_cub200
Summary: It stained the thin fabric of Jeremy's clothes, the street, and the truck.The driver didn't even try to help, they just speed off in a hurry.I rushed to Jeremy's aid instantly, yelling at people to call an ambulance.When I was closer to Jeremy I could smell the metallic scent in the air, I could even faintly hear the blood that gushed out of Jeremy's wounds.





	No...please

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take away my Boyf Riends protection membership pls  
> :(

Michael's pov  
     It was like any other summer day, about 86 degrees Fahrenheit, a bit to hot for me to wear my signature hoodie but I didn't care. It was around 12:20 pm, Jeremy and I were in the swings at the park. We were just talking about random things, topics coming and going like the summer breeze.

    A stray cat had positioned itself on Jeremy's lap, I don't actually know exactly when it sat there it's just there now. It was a white cat with some black spots, it had yellow eyes and was pretty adorable. "Hey Michael what time is it" Jeremy asked me while stroking the animal. I grabbed my phone from out of my hoodie pocket, "about 12:28". I immeadiately put my phone back, "why'd ya ask".  

    Jeremy gazed at me before smiling a dorky smile and saying "no reason". After a few seconds went by the cat, that was previously stationed on Jeremy, must have decided it wanted to go and jumped off of Jeremy's lap. Jeremy, being the person that he is, decided to chase the cat in hopes of him getting to pet it more. I stood up, it didn't make sense for me to stay on the swings when Jeremy wasn't.

    The cat ran across the street, Jeremy following behind in pursuit. It was then I noticed the traffic light turning from it's bright red, to an even brighter green. "JEREMY" I call to him trying my best to alarm him of the truck heading his way, ..... but I was too late. The truck had already hit Jeremy's fragile human body, there was blood everywhere. 

   It stained the thin fabric of Jeremy's clothes, the street, and the truck. The driver didn't even try to help, they just speed off in a hurry. I rushed to Jeremy's aid instantly, yelling at people to call an ambulance. When I was closer to Jeremy I could smell the metallic scent in the air, I could even faintly hear the blood that gushed out of Jeremy's wounds. 

    The people around us stood by and watched, as I frantically tried to bandage my boyfriend's wounds using my hoodie. I was crying, my tears out in the open for anyone to see, Jeremy knew how much I hated for others to see me cry. 

    This can't be real...  
    .  
    .  
     It just can't...

"DUDE WAKE UP"

     I was shaken awake by an unknown force, and I, being the person that I am, hit them square in the face. "Owwww babe what the fuck" Jeremy slurred wincing in pain. "Ohh no I'm so sorry Jere" I said examining his face. 

    I didn't hit him to hard, so there wasn't any bruise. "Are you okay" I asked genuinely concerned. "I'm fine" Jeremy said. He instantly perked up and said "Hey I'm going to the park down the street, you can meet me there later". He was already walking out of the door as he said this to me. I said okay and he finally disappeared out the door.

    'man that dream was wierd' I thought to myself as I was getting ready to meet Jeremy, ' let's just hope it doesn't actually happen'.

~Time skip brought to you by the S.Q.U.I.P.~

   When I finally got to the park, that Jeremy said he was going to, I spotted him on the swings. As I got closer I saw a familiar feline on his lap, it was a white cat with black spots and yellow eyes. 

         "WH@T @ C0!NC!DEN¢E"

    As soon as I sat down on the swings next to Jeremy he asked me, "what time is it". Just like in my dream I pulled out my phone and provided the correct time, it was 12:28 "why do you ask?". Once again Jeremy flashed his dorky smile and said "no reason"

        'TH!$ !$ $0M€ M@J0R DEJ@VU'

    The black and white cat jumped out of Jeremy's lap deciding it wanted to go elsewhere. Jeremy stood up, and being the person he is, decided to chase. Not wanting my dream to come true I stood up and grabbed Jeremy's arm before he could start running. 

    "Let's go home" I told him my voice clear. Jeremy didn't argue with me as we started to walk back to our shared apartment. As we walked people were pointing to something above us, I didn't think much of it.

    That was until a beam fell from above, crashing through Jeremy's body.

     The beam had easily gone straight through Jeremy's stomach, most likely killing him on impact. There were beams surrounding us but none got to me.

    There was even more blood than in my dream, covering even more of Jeremy's clothing. His blue cardigan now almost drenched in the crimson liquid. 

       I can still smell the metallic scent in the air, since I'm barely a foot away. 

TH!$ C@NT B€ R€@!

"DUDE WAKE UP"

   I was once again shaken awake by Jeremy for the third time, I was still a little tired so I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. All I know is one minute he's walking away, and the next he's out the door.

     Now that I was fully awake, I knew exactly where Jeremy was going. I quickly got dressed and ran towards the park near our apartment. I saw Jeremy on the swings once again and grabbed his hand, rushing him away. 

   I ran up some stairs that I had noticed, Jeremy close behind. I turned around releasing my grip on Jeremy... then I notice him falling down the long flight of stairs. He didn't have his balance when I let him go. He instantly bleeds out as he lands on the last step.

"DUDE WAKE UP"

    This time Jeremy died from another car crash

A familiar feline sitting in his lap

   This time we were robbed at gunpoint and the shooter shot Jeremy in the head

I was shaken awake

   This time Jeremy was dead when I woke up.... he had killed himself by overdosing

I can still smell the metallic scent in the air.

    Jeremy has been dying for almost 10 years now.. and I've been stuck here watching him die in the most gruesome ways for 10 years. Today is when I put an end to this endless loop.

   We were on those stupid swings again, talking about topics I've heard almost a million times. That stupid black and white cat, that had started this whole mess, jumped off of Jeremy's lap once again  and eat across the street. 

    Jeremy, as predicted, ran after the cat in hopes of catching it. This time however, before he ran into the street I pushed him out of the way. That way I would be the one who was in the street instead of him.

     Just as planned the car came quickly down the street heading straight towards me. I smiled already accepting my fate, welcoming death with open arms.

     Jeremy's pov  
   I woke up and once again started crying, 'i can't believe it' I thought to myself. 'No matter how hard I try Michael keeps dying'...

'its been ten years of watching my boyfriend die'

~Austin


End file.
